


An Aging Love

by SpaceElephant



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceElephant/pseuds/SpaceElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor copes with Jane growing old as war rages in Asgard. Inspired by widowmaker's fic "it's the leftover humans." Found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/580241</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aging Love

"Will you still have love for this woman when she is gray and bent and senile?"

"I do not expect you to understand, brother." Thor turned to exit the Bifrost and leave Loki to his ramblings.

"Of course I do not. Because it is a foolish thing, this love of yours." Loki retorted, arms crossed and frowning at the back of his brother.

Thor turned on his brother, anger flashing across his features. "No, you do not understand because the only love that you have known is that which I have shown you," he growled. He turned again, taking a step through the portal. "Even that you reject."

Loki's silver tongue caught in his mouth, unable to respond. He walked away, jaw set against the emotions that threatened to derail his composure.

Heimdall watched the brothers with his knowing look, staying silent yet observant. His gaze wandered to Midgard, watching as the mortal woman embraced her god.

-

Thor stood nervously before her house and knocked upon the door. He held a bouquet of flowers picked from the gardens of Asgard. One rose for every year. An anniversary gift, suggested by Rogers. It's old fashioned, he had said, she'll love it.

Jane opened the door. The wrinkles about her eyes grew deeper when she smiled at her lover. She cried when he presented her with his gift. Thor held her, his golden hair splayed across her gray speckled hair.

They made love that night, and she cried again. She cried for her youth, apologizing to her Thunderer for not pleasing him as she had once done as a young woman. He held her again, telling her that he wished for no other woman. He loved her endlessly.

The next morning brought news of war in Asgard. Once again the giants grew tired of their realms and wished to rule over the gods. Thor kissed Jane and left her holding his gift of roses.

-

War ravaged the land and shook the foundations of the gods' realm. Thor lead the armies to beat back the giants and their ilk. He traveled to Midgard as often as he could to regale his friends on that day's heroic tales and to be with his woman. However, most in Asgard frowned upon these visits.

"Your home is here, Thor," Odinson shouted as Thor made his way to the Bifrost once again. "This woman is distracting you. Distractions make you weak, my son. Asgard needs you to defend its walls."

"Weak?!" Thor roared. "Who has slain the frost and fire giant armies whilst you sit upon your throne talking as if this war is your chess game?"

"Thor-"

"It is I! Your mighty son. What I choose to do when I am not killing for your cause is none of your concern, father."

"My cause? Thor, this be your home too."

"Is it?" Thor stepped through the Bifrost before another word could be spoken.

Odin looked at Heimdall, who looked back with a grim expression. "His time with her is short, my lord."

"I know, Heimdall," he sighed. "It is what he will do when she withers and dies that worries me."

Heimdall watched as Thor once again embraced his woman. She needed a cane to walk, and her eyes could hardly see, yet she managed enough strength to embrace her god.

-

"How is she?"

"Not good... Thor, maybe you shouldn't-"

"No, Rogers. Let me do this." Thor walked through the hospital's halls, Steve Rogers by his side. He pushed open the door to Jane's room. She lay with gray hair spread across the pillow, tubes and wires attached to her body. "Nurse, remove her from this machinery."

"But she'll die within the hour!" She exclaimed, shocked at the request.

Jane stirred in her bed, eyes opened to look at the nurse defiantly. "Do it. Please," she whispered in a horse voice. With a solemn nod, she complied.

Thor reached under her body and picked Jane up, carrying her out of the hospital. Heimdall thrust open the Bifrost the moment they stepped outside and they both entered the portal. Jane got her final wish: for Thor to show her the halls of Asgard once again.

The Thunder god took her up to a high temple and let her gaze out across the sprawling realm. She turned her gaze instead to the face of her lover and placed a wrinkled hand upon his soft beard. Thor kissed her held her to his chest. They sat together in silence, for nothing needed to be said. He held her until he felt her breathing begin to grow shallow. After some time she let out a sigh, and drew her very last breath.

Thor sat there for what felt like eons, holding his lover tight. He wanted to scream for her to return, yet he merely bit back the urge and held his stoic expression. Without a word he rose again and carried her body back across the rainbow bridge. Heimdall awaited him, and swung his sword into a salute as Thor walked past.

-

The funeral proved to be a short one, as she had wished it. Earth's remaining Avengers sat by Thor's side. Someone asked if the Norse god had anything he'd like to say. Thor merely shook his head, unable to find his voice. Much to his surprise, Stark rose slowly from his chair to speak in his place. The great Iron Man spoke well of her, leaning heavily on his cane as he talked.

The service ended and those in attendance began filing out. Thor remained by the grave, staring at the letters engraved upon the stone. The Avengers stood by his side for a while. They eventually left him to his thoughts, giving him their condolences.

When all had finally left him, Thor could no longer keep up his facade of strength and fell to his knees. "Jane," he whispered. He gripped the dirt of her freshly dug grave and attempted to fight back the tears. He couldn't, and the god wept. His shoulders shook and dark clouds rolled across the sky as he cried over the soul of his lover.

That night Thor returned to Asgard. That night, the war ended.


End file.
